


always on my mind

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [39]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Separations, Showers, butt-touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Maybe I didn't treat you quite as good as I should haveMaybe I didn't love you quite as often as I could haveMurasakibara sulks at the prospect of losing Himuro to the future.





	always on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 3: Fan Soundtracks for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13557573#cmt13557573) Murasakibara/Himuro, [Always on My Mind - Elvis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BirclTYVh74).
> 
> Read the remix of this work by dw user kiyala [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24968.html?thread=16150152#cmt16150152).

Atsushi knew better now than to rely on Muro-chin’s face to understand the course of his emotions. Muro-chin hid his feelings extremely well, presenting a slightly smiling visage whether he felt happy or sad or simply pissed off. That was yet another reason Muro-chin was extremely dishonest and by rights Atsushi should hate him. 

But Atsushi couldn't. Because he loved Muro-chin rather desparately and had spent almost his entire second year sunk into a deep funk because Muro-chin would be leaving him. Muro-chin talked about his future as much as any other departing third year -- he was going back to America to attend university there, he was going to miss Japan (but not enough not to leave it, Atsushi couldn't help but notice) and he would -- 

“I'll send you snacks that you can only find in LA, Atsushi,” Muro-chin said with a happy smile, as if he could already imagine Atsushi opening up box of snacks sent directly to him from America. 

“Eh? You must think I'm still a stupid first-year, Muro-chin, as if I could be bribed with snacks,” Atsushi said jeeringly. 

Muro-chin raised his visible eyebrow. 

“So you don't want them?” 

“... I didn't say that.” 

“Ah, I get it,” Muro-chin said and moved so he was standing over Atsushi, who was still sitting on Muro-chin’s bed. “Don’t worry, Atsushi, I won't forget about you.” Then he bent down and pressed a kiss on Atsushi’s forehead. 

That kiss made Atsushi extremely angry and determined to make Muro-chin pay. His chance came after practice, in the locker room showers. Naturally, Atsushi usually waited for the other players to clear off before he came in to shower at his leisure. Everyone knew that. Everyone respected that. Everyone, of course, except Muro-chin, who was still there, and even whistling as he rinsing off the soap-suds from his chest. 

Atsushi lurked for a few minutes at the entrance before deciding that it couldn't be helped. He was sweaty and tired and if he didn't take a shower now, he wouldn't be able to do it at all. He went to the shower head close to where Muro-chin was, still happily scrubbing away, when he noticed a rather sizable bunch of soap bubbles resting on the curve of Muro-chin’s ass. 

Without thinking about it, Atsushi reached over and wiped it away. Muro-chin froze. He turned to look at Atsushi, eyes wide. He'd pushed back his hair away from his face when he was washing and Atsushi realized anew that, really, Muro-chin was doing them all a public service when he kept his face partially hidden like that. His naked face was altogether too erotic, and much too distracting otherwise. 

“Atsushi,” Muro-chin said in a low voice, “are you really assaulting your senior in the showers?” 

“What's that, Muro-chin? I was just trying to help you get clean. After all, as your boyfriend, I want to get you as presentable as possible.” 

“Is that what that was,” Muro-chin said, shutting off his shower and coming closer to Atsushi. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“Well, that's nice of you.” 

“I'm a very nice person, Muro-chin.” 

Muro-chin smiled wide -- a maddening, beautiful smile -- and tilted up his face to be kissed, and Atsushi obliged him.


End file.
